


Lets go to a Rave

by TheSmileGiver



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, They go to a Rave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10094834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmileGiver/pseuds/TheSmileGiver
Summary: Robbie invites Sportacus to a Rave.This really doesn't have a story to it, I just like picturing the two of them having fun.





	

Sportacus had never expected to invite him to anything. Let alone something where they had to dress in something other than their normal attire. Sportacus settled on some jeans and a white shirt with a blue jacket. He kept his arm bracers and wore a beanie.

Arriving to meet up with Robbie, he was a bit shocked with Robbie’s outfit. Robbie stood there in tight black leather pants, a vibrant purple shirt and black leather jacket. His hair was in the same look per normal. But he seemed to stand there with more a fluid movement. 

“About time you got here.” He snapped as Sportacus finally jogged over. “Come on, otherwise we’ll be late.” He held out his arm in which Sportacus was eager to link arms with him. And with that, Robbie snapped his fingers. 

\---

They appeared in the middle of a crowded room, loud music already blasting. It was so loud, but the beat was so good. Sportacus didn’t dare let go of Robbie in fear of being separated from him.

He looked to Robbie who already had a huge smile on his face as he seemed to bounce a little bit. Working his expression to the stage he watched as there was a group that seemed to be playing something loud. Then the bass picked up and room seemed to shake.

Unable to hide his natural giddy attitude, he started to bounce along with Robbie. He wasn’t sure where they were, or what this kind of party was, but was glad to be enjoying with Robbie.

They spent several hours just dancing to the music. This was the most he’d ever seen Robbie move. Sportacus was enthralled with the movement Robbie had in him. His tall thin frame had surprising amounts of flexibility. 

No words were ever exchanged between the two. Not that it would of mattered, there was too much noise to be heard anyway. 

\-----

It seemed like had lasted forever before Robbie had snapped his fingers bringing him and Sportacus back to the villain's lair. Sportacus had never experienced anything like that before. The amount of people. The music. It was something he didn’t even know existed. 

They were both caved in on each other upon the transportation spell landing them both in Robbie’s chair. “I bet that was your first Rave wasn’t it Sport?” Robbie chided at the hero as he desperately worked to correct himself.

“Rave?” The word came out like it was too foreign for Sportacus to even say. “So that’s what that was called? And yes that was the first one I’d ever been to. Do you usually go to those a lot Robbie?”

“Indeed I do.” Robbie stood up once Sportacus had gotten up. He patted himself off. “Those are the only thing I seldom do go out to.”

Sportacus stood there, taking in the look of Robbie as he was disheveled from sweating. It was a rare sight to ever see the man like this. “It was really exciting. Thank you for inviting me.” Sportacus smiled.

Robbie shot him a glare, but it softened as he took the look of the hero. “You look exhausted.” He snorted. “Guess I found something to take away some of that endless energy of yours.”

“Maybe you have.” Sportacus chuckled. 

“Care to join me again?” 

Sportacus stood there with a look of shock and excitement. Robbie would let him come again? There was no way he’d ever turn that down. “Yeah!”

“Meet me here tomorrow. And dress a little more light. We won’t be able to wear too much clothing for this next one. Going to be way to warm.”

Feeling his face flush, he simply nodded. Oh now this was going to be exciting.


End file.
